1. Related Applications
This application is a Continuation-In-Part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/875,770 having a filing date of 3 Sep. 2010 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/720,013 having a filing date of 19 Dec. 2012.
Please incorporate by reference all information in said patent applications into this continuation-in-part application.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports equipment and, more specifically, to a sports training apparatus comprising portable elastic members and/or plastic components or other attachments forming resistive member applied to a particular dynamic or fixed movement to enhance performance of said dynamic or fixed movement.
3. Description of the Prior Art
There are other training devices designed for sports. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 475,432 issued to Blades on May 24, 1892.
Another patent was issued to Gillespie on May 19, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,142. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,416 was issued to Smull et al. on Oct. 13, 1992 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 6, 1998 to Morse as U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,856.
Another patent was issued to Upshaw on Aug. 17, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,548. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,176 was issued to Martinez on Jul. 2, 2002. Another was issued to Kevin C. Burns on Feb. 4, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,163 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 10, 2004 to Gray as U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,366.
Another patent was issued to Gray on Jan. 10, 2006 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,984,184. Yet another U.S. Patent No. 2009/0098945 was issued to George on Apr. 16, 2009. Another was published to Davis on Dec. 1, 1927 as U.K. Patent No. GB281,171 and still yet another was published on Feb. 8, 1978 to Oppenheimer as U.K. Patent No. GB1500322.